The Eds Adventures of Aladdin
The Eds Adventures of Aladdin is the 15th film in The Eds Adventures series. It features about street rats Aladdin, The Eds, Max, Spongebob, Patrick, Kuzco, Pacha, Timon & Pumbaa, Stitch, Hogarth, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed trying to get into the sweet life of the palace where Princess Jasmine and her allies Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Vultures, Cosmo, Wanda, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Pooh, Tigger, Roo, Tulio and Miguel live. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizer to the Sultan of the fictional kingdom of Agrabah, is attempting to acess the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. After seeing a petty thief's failed attempt to enter the cave, he and his talking parrot Iago learn that only some "Diamonds in the Rough" can enter the cave, or anyone accompanied by them. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life for her" and the obligation of marriage, escapes the palace and goes to Agrabah's marketplace. There she meets street rats Aladdin, his monkey Abu, The Eds, Max Goof, Spongebob, Patrick, Kuzco, Pacha, Timon & Pumbaa, Stitch, Hogarth, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Jafar uses a machine to discover that Aladdin, The Eds, Kuzco, Pacha, Hogarth, Max, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Spongebob, Patrick, Timon & Pumbba and Stitch are the "diamonds in the rough", and has them captured. Jasmine orders them released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin and his friends have already been executed. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, The Eds, Kuzco and the others from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. They enter the cave and encounter a magic carpet who guides them to the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby, which brings upon them the wrath of the Cave of Wonders, but the carpet helps them all to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin, The Eds, Stitch, Hogarth and the others after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin and his allies fall back into the cave just as it closes. Jafar beams at finally getting the lamp; however, he cries out in agony when he realizes he doesn't have it. When Aladdin and his pals awaken, Abu reveals that he sneakily took the lamp from Jafar. While trying to read an inscription on the lamp, The Eds rub it, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin and his friends seventeen wishes. However, he reminds him that they can't kill, make someone fall in love, or bring back the dead. The Eds dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave without using a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin, The Eds, Hogarth, Stitch and Kuzco ask for Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin, Kuzco, Stitch, The Eds and Hogarth promise to wish him free for their last wish. They later tell Genie about Jasmine, and knows that the only way to live in their palace is to be noticed by her if they were princes and 1 princess. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine and help himself, Abu and his friends live in the palace and not in the alleyways like they used to when they first met. Jafar laments his failure to get the lamp but, thanks to Iago, later decides to trick the Sultan into arranging a marriage between himself and Jasmine, and then kill both the princess and her father. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin, Kuzco, The Eds, Hogarth, Stitch and their friends parade into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali, Prince Ed, Eddward, Prince Eddy, Emperor Kuzco, Arabian Stitch and Hogarth the Sorcerer". Jasmine rejects Ali, considering him a buffoon like all the other suitors before him and forbids him and his friends from living in the palace. That night, Genie tells Aladdin, The Eds, Stitch, Hogarth and Kuzco and their friends to tell the princess who they really are, but they decide to remain the suave princes and princess. They meet Jasmine, and after some convincing, take her around the world on the magic carpet. During a fireworks show in China, Jasmine recognized Ali, Kuzco, The Eds, Hogarth, Stitch, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Timon & Pumbaa and Pacha as the boys and girl from the marketplace. Being demanded the truth, Aladdin, Stitch, Kuzco, The Eds, Hogarth and their friends instead fabricate a story that they sometime dress as commoners to escape palace life. Aladdin and his friends return her home and they kiss. After parting with Jasmine, Aladdin, Kuzco, The Eds, Hogarth and Stitch are captured by Jafar and thrown into the ocean. But the Genie rescues them as their 16th wish. Aladdin and his allies return to the palace, revealing Jafar's plot to Jasmine, her allies and the Sultan. Jafar, however, notices the lamp in Aladdin's possession, realizes Aladdin's identity, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma. Jasmine had fell in love with Ali, not Aladdin, and if she would ever find out at this point, he would lose her. Much to Genie's chagrin, Aladdin decides he has to wait before wishing Genie free, driving a wedge between the two. Iago, on Jafar's orders, steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who becomes Genie's new master and uses his first wish to become sultan. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar uses his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, using his new powers not only force them to bow, but to also expose Aladdin and then send him and his friends to a far-off place. Aladdin and his friends use the magic carpet to return to Agrabah, where Jafar has imprisoned both Jasmine, her allies and the Sultan as his slaves. Jasmine distracts Jafar as The Eds and Stitch attempt to steal back the lamp, but the Jafar notices Aladdin and his allies and attacks him (During this, the musical version of Be Our Guest plays and it continues after the battle but not during the wedding). Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", which causes Aladdin, The Eds and the rest of Aladdin's allies to shout out that Genie is more powerful. Faced with this realization, Jafar uses his final wish to become an 'all-powerful genie,' but while everyone is scared and continue to follow Lumiere in "Be Our Guest", Jafar is then surprised when Aladdin, The Eds, Stitch and the rest of Aladdin's allies remind him that genies are not free entities as he is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie then flicks the lamp across the desert to the Cave of Wonders for 3000 years. Despite everything that happened, Jasmine understood Aladdin and his allies playing the princes and princess because of the law. Genie suggests to them that the last wish can make them princes and princess again. Realizing that they cannot be someone they are not, The Eds decide to keep his promise and wish for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Seeing Jasmine's love for Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whoever she chooses. Genie leaves to explore the world and as Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement, everyone watches from the raining sky in tears and happiness. Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)